


Late Night Troublemaker

by MarieMagenta



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Comedy, Digestion, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Vore, and it's gay so no worries, but she is quickly reassured, everyone is alright at the end!!!, non detailled digestion but theres still a focus on it so ymmv, safe vore, though cw At some point the prey cries because she thinks she'll die, vore with reformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:29:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarieMagenta/pseuds/MarieMagenta
Summary: Luzia, an adventurer, drank too much and starts making trouble in the Dragonbelly Tavern. Miseleia, the local bouncer, and also a snake lady, decides to 'take care' of her...





	Late Night Troublemaker

Of course, Miseleia was used to seeing drunkards. She worked as a bouncer at a tavern, after all! Most of the people who came here were looking to get hammered. Oh well. She didn’t mind – her presence alone was enough to intimidate the rowdier ones into behaving. Not many taverns had a lamia, a snake woman, around to make sure to dispose of troublemakers. She was impressive, to say the least – a tail at least thirty feet long, and an upper body intimidating on its own, eight feet tall.

However, that evening, it seemed like one of the patrons was too drunk to care about good behavior. A five-feet tall girl, her long hair tied into a messy ponytail, was currently bragging about how she could ‘take any of y’all fuckers’, waving a short sword around. She was clearly one of the many adventurers that stopped at the Dragonbelly tavern to refresh themselves after (or before) a quest.

_They’re always the troublesome ones._ The snake woman thought. Adventurers. They always come and gather in your taverns, brag about their deeds, try to flirt with the waitresses, and weasel themselves out of paying. _Well, better take care of this one before she hurts anyone._

“Excuse me, miss. I’m going to ask you to sheathe that sword or leave.” Her voice was low, strong, and intimidating. Most of the rest of the tavern were looking at the scene, more curious than worried. A few didn’t seem to even care. Even fewer were screaming things along the lines of ‘dinner!’.

The adventurer slowly turned towards Miseleia. Her eyes, albeit burning with anger, were also filled with the haze of drunkenness. Small, faded scars decorated her cheeks and nose. The bouncer thought she would have looked cute, if she hadn’t just drunk the equivalent of half a barrel of mead, and was waving a weapon at her customers.

“Whaddya want!!..” She seemed to realize the size of the person she was talking to, and looked down at her tail. Back up at her body. Miseleia grinned.

“Whaddya want!!!” She repeated, louder, apparently not intimidated.

“I want you to sheathe that sword. I won’t ask a third time.”

The girl took a few seconds to process the information. She resumed pointing the sword at a bunch of other customers. “They took my ax!!”, she said, offering a reason for her behavior.

Looking at the group of customers grinning, it seemed kind of clear what the problem was. It was a group of experienced gamblers, and between them sat a nice, decorated war ax. Miseleia had seen them before. They never really did anything wrong, aside from being scammers, so she hadn’t had a reason to chase them away before.

“We won it fair and square, miss snake.”

“That’s not true! They cheated- I want my ax back!” The adventurer complained. Miseleia rubbed the bridge of her nose. She was really, really too noisy.

“I gave you a chance to put your sword down. We don’t tolerate fights here.”

“Huh?! What are you gonna do- I slayed a troll by myself the other day, I’m not afraid of-” The snake lady just took her left ear between her fingers, and started twisting.

“Ow ow ow ow ow!!” The surprise was enough to have the drunkard drop her sword to the ground with a _tink_. “Unhand me! I’m going to-”

_Slap_. A chop on the back of her neck, and the girl fell into her coils, unconscious. Alive, of course.

There were a few claps from the other customers, including the gamblers. “Thank you for your service, miss snake.”

She simply looked down at them. She’d have to deal with them another day… For now, she had this adventurer to take care of.

Luzia woke up with a terrible, terrible headache. “Ugh...” She tried to gather her thoughts. Why did it hurt so much? Oh right, she drunk a lot – these people at her table offered her drinks if she played cards with them, and then… Then she got very angry? Oh, dang. She remembers threatening them and throwing a fuss, and then there was this bouncer…

Wait, where was she anyways? Everything was dark, even if she had her eyes open. It was very warm, too, and humid – a bath? No, it felt like she was somewhere… Closed, and the air was hot and kind of--

_Guuuurgle._

Oh.

Oh gods.

The realization hit her as soon as she heard the noise surrounding her. Snake bouncer girl. Sword. Chop. Gurgling around. Heartbeat.

No way… She had just been eaten!

“Hey!!!!” She did her best to punch at the flesh, but only managed to strain her arm in doing so. The stomach around her replied with a few gurgles, the distant heartbeat picking up a little. “Mrrnn...” The snake lady’s voice was distant, too. She could hear muffled music, talking, drinking… Was she- Inside her belly, right in the middle of the inn? _Someone has to help me!_ She thought, and only kicked harder. There had to be a way someone would hear her.

Miseleia let out an urp. Gods, that adventurer was a feisty one. She sure didn’t expect her to wake up so soon, after all she had drunk. It seems she did, though. And her shift wasn’t over yet.

“Ugh. She’s kicking hard.” She complained to Agatha, a minotaur girl that helped her keep things calm in the tavern.

_Hey!! Someone!! _The human’s muffled voice was only heard by the two bouncers – the music was way too loud for anyone else to hear.

“You should take a break. Get her to stay still. She’s going to give you a stomachache.”

“Hey, my stomach is strong enough to take care of her by itself, thank you.” A strong kick. Oof. “But I guess you’re right. I’ll be right back.”

She didn’t like leaving her post, but it was only going to be an unpleasant night for both her and the girl if she let her struggle like that. Slithering away to the staff room, she found herself a nice couch to lie onto, moving the bulge inside her tail closer to her upper body.

Inside of her, Luzia was jostled around as the snake lady moved and twisted, warm fluids splashing over her body. She realized that she was naked. Of course. Miseleia didn’t want to risk an indigestion. Eating clothes isn’t good for you.

“I’m going to rip myself off your stomach, you-- you-”

“**You’re going to do no such thing.**” Her predator’s voice echoed, through the flesh. She had to bring her closer to her face so she could hear her, as she was quite deep inside her stomach already.

“Hey!! You can hear me!”

“**Unfortunately.**”

Well, she had gotten her attention. That was part one. Now the hard part. Not being dinner.

“You- Let me out! I’m sorry- I acted rashly, and I was a jerk, and I got my lesson-- But let me out!”

“**Why would I do that?**” She simply asked. Ah, of course she couldn’t _really_ hurt her (murder was, still, illegal, and generally despised), but there was no harm in teasing and scaring her a little. “**It’s quite impolite to ask someone to cough up their food, you know. Not to mention gross.**”

“W- You-- Well, I’m not food! So it’s-- Yo- Who the f- Just let me out! I don’t want to be dinner!”

Miseleia sighed, running her hand over the bulge. Her scales were as smooth as always… “**Ah, well, I never wanted to have yellow eyes. I think pink is much better, don’t you agree? Unfortunately, we can’t always decide what we are. I am a yellow-eyed hungry snake lady, and you...**” She pressed a little harder on the bulge. “**You’re dinner.**”

Ah, how fun it was to bully adventurers. They were always so proud and kept screaming and arguing and insulting you, until you put them in their place.

Come to think of it, this one shut up pretty quickly. It was kind of surprising--

“_Sobs-_”

Oh no. Miseleia heart skipped a bit. _Wait, is she crying? The same girl that was waving her sword at a tavern full of other fighters before?_ She panicked a little, and thought she misheard. But no, poor Luzia was indeed, starting to cry.

This wasn’t fun. This was like, the opposite of fun. Fun was to have an adventurer throw a tantrum and offer her money they didn’t have in exchange of release. Fun was to put brats in their place. Fun was to scare her prey a little, knowing they’d be left unharmed at the next sunset.

Making cute girls cry wasn’t fun!!!

“**Hey- Stop that-**”

“Stop what.” The poor human’s broken voice answered.

“**Crying!! That’s not fair. That’s bad.**”

“What do you care!! I thought I was food!!”

“**You are, but- But--**” She groaned. Pinched her nose once more. “**Fine! You’ll be fine!! You’re not gonna die or anything. Stop crying-**”

Luzia blinked. “What? Really- But you said I was dinner--”

“**Oh, you are. I’m definitely digesting you. But I’ll bring you back. I-****-**” She stopped for a moment. “**I just wanted to have fun teasing you. Never thought you’d have started-- breaking down like that. I went too far, I guess. Sorry.**”

The human was… Clearly confused. So, she _was_ going to digest her. And she wasn’t apologizing about this, but rather making her cry? Also, how powerful, or rich, was she to be able to resurrect people like that without a care?

“You-” She paused. “Okay. I- I guess. I don’t have a choice anyways, do I-” She wiped her tears, effectively just putting more fluids onto her cheeks.

“**You don’t. I have to go back to work. Just… Sit tight in there. I’ll talk to you when my shift is over. ****Don’t struggle, it hurts.**”

“I- Okay-” She was still very, very confused. And not quite sure she could trust her. But what else could she do? She was in her stomach, after all. “Thank you- For- Reassuring me-” Being nice to her current… ‘Host’ was the next best thing she could do.

“**I guess. Don’t panic when digestion s****tarts****, by the way. It won’t hurt.**”

Her heart sank a little when she heard that. Digestion. What was it going to be like..?

Very, very warm. It’s what it turned out to be. Luzia really had no other choice to stay there, not move, and wait for time to pass. No way she could fall asleep! After an hour or two, she noticed a change in her surroundings. The stomach muscles around her started to slowly, gently undulate – squishing her body and rubbing against it.

“Uh- Oh Gods-” She whispered to herself. She was still not quite reassured. That was digestion starting, she figured.

More fluids started to come into the already wet and warm chamber. Coating her body, slimy – the muscles around her massaged them all into her skin. There wasn’t any changes, at first. Just warmth, and a weirdly relaxing massage.

It wasn’t so bad, Luzia noticed. Through the flesh surrounding her, she could make out music and voices, going quiet as people left the inn. An occasional polite urp tightened the space around her, and sometimes she could feel Miseleia moving around.

It felt… Strangely nice. A little too nice. Was she being charmed? She must have been! There was no way anyone could find this experience so… Relaxing, and feel so safe.

And yet, here she was. Relaxing inside of a snake lady’s stomach. Feeling her body attempt to turn her into food… And it was working, too. She noticed that, after half an hour or so of constant massaging, her skin felt considerably softer. Not liquid or anything yet, but she felt sluggish and squishy.

And it felt… Really good, better and better as time went on. Heat build up inside of her, legs tightening, her heart beating faster. The constant rubbing, and the softening of her body… It was certainly making her feel some things she didn’t know she was going to feel inside a girl’s tummy.

_This is weird. This is so weird. Why is she making me feel good like this-_ she thought. It was really hard to think straight, with the overwhelming digestion taking over her body and sending shivers of pleasure through her body.

Finally, after some silence, Miseleia’s voice came back.

“**Hey, still awake in there?**”

“Y-Yeah...”

Neat. Her voice had lost the hostility and panic it had before. That was to be expected, after all, getting digested is tiring work.

“**How does it feel?**”

“Why- Why do you ask. It’s weird. That’s how it feels-”

“**I’m asking to be sure. I can cast a spell if anything hurts.**”

Luzia blinked a bit, and shifted in her gut. Why was she so nice? She could very well just have let her be uncomfortable, and not care. And yet, she was looking out for her.

“It… It doesn’t hurt. It feels okay. Warm.” She admitted. She almost wanted to say _it feels nice_, but that would be very, very weird.

“**Good to hear.**”

An awkward silence set. Due to the lack of noise and moving, the human figured that they had to be somewhere private. Her room, perhaps? Did she live in the inn?

“Do you… live in the inn?”

“… **What?**”

“Like, in the inn. Is your house in the inn, or-”

“**Yes, I heard you. Why are you asking this?**”

She paused. “I don’t know! I’m just making conversation! Sorry if I don’t know the etiquette in that kind of situation. First time getting eaten here!”

Another awkward silence, and then – a very loud and hearty laugh. It shook her entire depths, squishing Luzia inside of her tail.

“What are you laughing for-”

“**Sorry, it’s just-**” She laughed again. “**It’s the first time a girl **_**tries to make conversation**_** with me while in my belly!**”

Her laugh really felt genuine. Not mocking, just surprised. Delighted, really. And it was… A really beautiful laugh, Luzia thought.

And blushed. What was she thinking!!

“Well – I just – what, you’d rather have me be silent or cry? I can cry again if you want.”

“**No, no, don’t. I like it. Really. It’s cute.**”

Cute. How dare she call her cute! She was strong. A great fighter. … And also digesting inside her. Maybe not that strong right now.

“**As for the answer, yes, I live inside the inn. Ju- Lady Amaryllis lets me borrow a room.**”

“And food, I imagine?” She asked with a humorous tone.

“**Food comes by its own, usually. Often drunk and trying to pick a fight.**”

“Hey. It’s not my fault – they really scammed me! They got me drunk and then cheated while I couldn’t think straight.”

“**I know. I’ll take care of them later. Still doesn’t excuse pulling a sword out in a tavern.**”

Luzia slowly nodded. Well, she was right. She was ashamed about her behavior, really. “Alright, next time I won’t drink so much.”

“**That’d be for the better. I take it you don’t expect being banned from the tavern after tonight’s incident?**”

The human gave a very weak, squishy kick. “Hey, don’t ban me. Your cooks are good. Besides, if you ban me, you won’t see me again. You said I was cute, right?”

Miseleia smiled, and reclined on her tail, upper body leaning onto the softening bulge. “**True. That would be a shame. Fine, I’ll give you one more chance.**”

“Yay! I can’t wait to come back to an inn where there is a non-zero chance I will get devoured alive.”

As an answer, Miseleia simply squeezed the bulge between her arms. A… Moan escaped Luzia’s lips?

“Hey- Stop that-”

Miseleia blinked. “**Why so?**”

“It feels weird – I definitely felt part of myself just. Leaving. Right now. Melting.”

“**Well, you **_**are**_** melting right now. That’s what digestion is all about.**”

She squeezed once again. Another moan. What in the..?

“**Are you… Moaning?**”

“…….. What do you mean.”

“**You are making noises. Right now. Like, not the kind I would expect.**”

“………………… Oh my gods. Does it not feel like that for everyone.”

“**Like.. Like what?**”

“Like. Good.”

Miseleia blinked. Multiple times. “**Can you repeat that?**”

“You heard me!! Why do I have to repeat it!!” Luzia’s face was burning, not from the fluids, but from blushing. “I said it felt good!! Surely it’s normal right!! It can’t be me!!”

“… **Honey. It’s one hundred percent you. I’ve never had someone **_**moan**_** while melting.**_”_

“……………….”

“**They all only feel sleepy. Or calm. Not. Whatever you’re feeling right now.**”

“……………….”

“……………….”

“Oh my gods.”

Luzia never felt this much shame in her entire life. This wasn’t normal?? She was the weird one?? It wasn’t the snake lady casting a spell to make her feel good?? Out of all the people Miseleia had eaten, she was the only one who ever… Ever…

“Please tell me you’re joking!!”

“**I swear I’m not. I mean… It’s better to feel good than to feel bad, right?**”

“It’s not if I’m the weird one out!!”

“**I wouldn’t say weird. Unusual, maybe, but it’s not like I mind...**”

Wait. That was an opportunity. The teasing and bullying she had been so mercilessly denied earlier.

It was time to get her tease quota.

“**On second thought...**” She squeezed the bulge again. Another, even louder moan came out. The flesh squeezing and eating away at her softening body… Luzia couldn’t believe how good it felt.

“**I actually kind of like that.**” She couldn’t help but flick her serpentine tongue.

“You- Oh gods-” Her sentence was cut off by another squeeze. The flesh was undulating more, now. Rubbing, squeezing. It felt as if with every squeeze, she was losing more of herself – not only her body, but also her mind.

Well, at least the part of her mind that wanted to pretend she wasn’t totally aroused right now.

“**Tell me how it feels. I want to hear each and every detail.**” Another squeeze. Another moan.

Luzia was gasping. Panting. Her mouth was drooling (or was it melting?), pressed against the soft flesh. Her hand found her way to her crotch, and started trying to find herself down there. It was… Hard. She felt kind of numb, and even more sensitive at the same time. She felt like she was losing the sense of where her body – and her parts where.

“I’m- This is embarrassing-” She wasn’t protesting anymore. She knew she was too far gone, and couldn’t resist against this blissful feeling.

“**I know it is. But it’s good, right?**”

_Squeeze. Squish. Gurgle._

“Mnnn- Yes, it is-” She gasped again. She could feel the taste of Miseleia’s depths against her tongue. She kissed it. She didn’t know what she was doing, for sure. It was just… Instinctive. “I’m- I’m feeling-”

“**Yes? ****You can tell me. I promise I won’t mock you. You’re safe here, I’m listening to you. ****There’s only you and me right now****.**”

Gods. Why was she so nice.

“I feel- Like you’re absorbing me. Like you’re… I’m losing myself. Into you-”

_Gurgle. Squish. Squeeze. Moan._

“**It’s because it’s what’s happening to you. You’re becoming part of me. Your body is melting, and before sunrise, it will be all gone – it’s all going to be me, just me.**”

“… You… Your-”

Luzia paused.

“What is your name-”

The snake lady couldn’t help but smile. She rested her head against the bulge, squeezing it a little more into a hug. “**Why do you want to know?**”

“… I- I’m going to be… Part of-” A moan. It was becoming difficult to think straight and to speak. “Part of you. For a bit- At least. I want to… I want to know who I’ll be part of.”

Even in her dulled state of mind, she could notice her host’s heart picking up in speed.

… _She’s adorable._ She thought. “**My name is Miseleia. May I know yours?**”

This was the first time she asked one of her meals what her name was. Usually, she didn’t care. Eat, tease, reassure, digest, reform. But she… She was one of a kind, wasn’t she?

“I’m- Luzia-” Her body twitched weakly. “Gods, I- I’m going to- F-Fuck...” Gritting her teeth, a few spasms came down her body. Miseleia got the hint, and helped her by squeezing her stomach, gently, up and down as she moaned.

Once she calmed down, she was left in a state of bliss. She couldn’t feel much of her body, really. Her mind too – it felt like it had melted away partially. All she could think about was warmth, happiness. Heartbeat, Miseleia, Luzia. Melting. Safe. She’ll be embarrassed tomorrow. Right now she just wanted to bask in the pleasure of becoming part of her.

“I feel… Sleepy..-” She managed to moan.

“**It’s okay. You can sleep now. You’ve been a good girl – and an even better meal. I’ll take care of everything now.**” She only wished that she could see the smile on her face. Really, she had never had this much fun… This much happiness, with a meal, ever. She could certainly get used to it.

“I… I sleep… Tomorrow..?”

“**Yes. I’ll see you tomorrow. Close your eyes, alright? Breathe in. And out. Can you do that for me?**”

“Y… Yes...”

“**In...**”

An inhale.

“**Out...**”

An exhale.

“**In...**”

… An inhale.

“… **Out****...**”

…

“… **In****...**”

…

“… **out...**”

…….

“...”

“Good afternoon, Luzia.” A familiar voice called out to her. A voice carrying a lot of warmth, and a feeling a peace with it. Luzia opened her eyes, her vision blurry. There was a dim light in the room she was, and a silhouette looming over her.

She took a few seconds to be able to distinguish forms and colors, and finally recognized the person looking at her.

Bright, yellow slit eyes. An intimidating face, with a warm smile. She could feel a large hand gently brushing her hair.

She hadn’t been able to look at her properly last time, being drunk and all, but she knew who it was.

“Miseleia...”

A warm chuckle. A familiar, lovely one. “So you remember my name. I was wondering if you would.”

Luzia groaned. She tried to sit up, but couldn’t.

“No, no. Stay down.” Her body was limp. She couldn’t move much, aside from her fingers. “This body is brand new. Give it some time before getting up.”

Luzia was still somewhat asleep, but she could remember the events of last night. All of them, with surprising clarity. A blush covered her face, visible enough for Miseleia to notice it and grin.

“You… Thanks. Like… For bringing me back and all.”

“It’s no problem. I’m not a murderer, and even if I were, I wouldn’t want such a cute girl to disappear.” She slowly got up from the bed they were both in. While Luzia was naked, the snake lady was in her night robes. She slithered off the bed, looking at her guest from its side. “You rest up here, alright? When you feel ready, you can come down. I’ll offer you a drink.”

“I...” Luzia was still… Surprised. Pleasantly so. Miseleia had eaten and teased her, and looked so intimidating during her work hours – but here she was. So gentle. Making her feel safe.

“Thank you. I will.” She smiled.

“Good. But tonight...” She leaned in forwards, and kissed her forehead, before flicking her tongue at her nose. “Don’t drink too much, you never know where you’ll end up...”

**Author's Note:**

> do NOT criticize me because i WILL cry okay (jk jk constructive criticism is welcome <3)  
i spent three hours + on this rip, anyways i'm gay  
i wanted to write a cute soft story with digestion and gay girls, at the middle there's this Very Small Angsty part that i'm not used to write cause i'm a crybaby, but i thought it'd be nice to show that miseleia is just, a soft dumbass  
shoutouts to my gf and my friends for making me into the gay vore-obsessed idiot i am <3


End file.
